


Cheating

by invisible_slytherin



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 3, Domino - Freeform, Games, M/M, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “You put a fucking four on a fucking five, Liam! That can’t happen!”Or, the one where domino is not as safe as one would think it is.





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Week Day 3: Games

“You cheating, bastard!” Liam screamed, throwing a piece of domino at Theo’s head when he, once again, won.

Theo caught it with one hand and laughed at Liam.

“You’re just upset because you suck at this.”

“I don’t suck at domino,” Liam scoffed.

“Liam, the first to get 200 points wins, you only got 7 points,” Corey, who was keeping track of the points chuckled.

“That doesn’t mean anything! It’s not my fault that the only time I won you guys almost didn’t have any points in your hands,” he groaned.

“Dude, just admit that you are really bad at this,” Mason teased while grabbing seven pieces from the center of the table so that they could start a new round.

“I’m not,” Liam mumbled, an offended look on his face.

“Come on, puppy, it’s not a big deal,” Theo shrugged. “Some people are good at one thing and others are good at something else, not everyone can be good at everything like me.”

“Well, I actually thought that you were gonna be a good boyfriend for once and comfort me for being bad at this game, but guess I should have known better,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“So you admit that you are bad at this,” Theo grinned.

Liam just glared, throwing a pillow at this head.

“Stop throwing things at me, Liam!”

“Stop saying I suck at domino!”

“Well, you do!”

“Guys,” Mason yelled. “Can we finish the game?” 

***

“And you called me a cheating bastard!” Theo screamed.

“Well, you are a cheating bastard!” 

“No, I’m not! I win because I’m good at this, you’re the one who cheated.”

“I didn’t even know it was possible to cheat at domino,” Corey whispered to Mason, but neither of their friends heard, too preoccupied with screaming at each other.

“You put a fuckinh four on a fucking five, Liam! That can’t happen!”

“You can’t prove it was me,” Liam scoffed. “We only noticed the mistake when the round was done, it could have been one of you!”

“No, Liam, it couldn’t!”

“And why couldn’t it be one of you?”

“Because we don’t need to cheat in order to win.”

And just like that all hell broke lose, Liam looked at Theo offended, - even though he knew he had been the one who put the wrong piece, Theo didn’t need to know that, - and outraged by the accusation of cheating, - he hadn’t put the wrong piece on purpose, - Liam jumped at him, fists clenched and ready to do some damage.

Theo growled and the two of them rolled around on the floor, throwing punches and trying to scratch each other with their claws. By the time they got tired of the pointless fight, Theo had a broken nose and a swollen eye and Liam had a split lip and some nasty scraches up his arms. Mason and Corey weren't in the living room anymore, having moved to the kitchen with a roll of their eyes at their friends. 

“I'm gonna break up with you if you don't admit you cheated,” Theo groaned while holding his bloody nose. 

“I didn't cheat, Theo,” Liam sighed. “I didn't do it on purpose!”

“So you admit it was you who put that four on that five.”

“Yes, it was me, but I only notice after you guys had already played, so I didn't say anything.”

“You're an idiot,” Theo chuckled and pulled Liam against him. “Stop whipping your blood on my shirt!”

“It's only fair since you ripped mine with your claws.”

“You got what you deserved, cheater,” he shrugged. 

“Is it safe to go back there?” Mason asked from the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Liam rolled his eyes. 

Mason and Corey entered the living room, Corey moving fast to grab every domino piece and putting them back in the box. 

“What are you doing? The game hadn't ended,” Theo asked. 

“There's no way we're playing domino ever again, we're done with this game,” Mason shook his head. 

“Who would have thought that domino could turn out to be so bloody,” Corey grimaced, but Liam knew he wasn't surprised. 

After all, it was Theo and Liam and they had a weird way of showing affection, always wanting to be better than the other, always competitive, but always in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and does it suck as much as I think it does? Honeslty, I can't bring myself to like this one, I think it's rushed and weird?


End file.
